Iowath
|Wzrost=179 cm |Waga=58 kg |Włosy=czarne (brwi) |Oczy= |Skóra=blada |Cyber= |Era= *Republika Galaktyczna *Upadek Republiki *Imperium *Nowa Republika/Najwyższy Porządek |Przynależność=Nowy Zakon Jedi |Ranga=Mistrz |Status=nie żyje |Mistrzowie=Yoda |Uczniowie= *Ahasi *kilku innych uczniów |Rodzina= |Relacje= |Broń=zielony podwójny miecz świetlny}} Iowath (czyt. Ajołat lub Ajołaff) - miralukański mistrz Jedi zamordowany przez Rycerzy Ren. Posługiwał się podwójnym mieczem świetlnym o zielonych ostrzach. Wygląd Był łysym przedstawicielem bezokiej rasy Miraluka, o bladej skórze i smukłej posturze. Jego cechami charakterystycznymi były drobna siwa bródka oraz czarne, metaliczne osłony w miejscu oczu, z daleka przypominające okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jego permanentnie spokojny wyraz twarzy nierzadko wzbudzał respekt, ale jednocześnie niepokój u adeptów; sprawiał nim wrażenie istoty niezwykle mądrej i cierpliwej, nieznającej strachu czy gniewu, lecz również radości lub miłości. Historia Przeszłość Iowath urodził się na długo przed wybuchem Wojen Klonów. Tak samo jak reszta Miraluka, był od zawsze wyjątkowo zespolony z Mocą. Ponoć już w wieku sześciu lat był w stanie szczegółowo opisać, co może stać się w przeciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Nie są to jednak potwierdzone informacje. On sam wyraził chęć zostania rycerzem Jedi i w efekcie wyruszył na Coruscant, gdzie pod czujnym okiem samego mistrza Yody trenował wraz z innymi młodzikami. Był dobry zarówno w walce mieczem, jak i słowem. Po ukończeniu 19. roku życia (32 BBY) został padawanem nieznanego z imienia Zabraka. To właśnie od niego podłapał umiejętność posługiwania się podwójnym mieczem świetnym (poprzednio używał tylko tradycyjnego) niemal do perfekcji. Nie dane mu było jednak spędzić dużo czasu ze swoim mistrzem - zginął on w roku 30 BBY, zabity przez pewien kult Ciemnej Strony Mocy, który mieli za zadanie zlikwidować. Iowath czuł wszechogarniający smutek, który - chociaż ze wszystkich sił próbował się zdystansować - otaczał go przez następne lata. Rok po śmierci swego zabrackiego mistrza, miralukański Jedi został pasowany na pełnoprawnego rycerza. Nie był niczyim mistrzem; nie chciał drugi raz przeżywać utraty kogoś, kogos mógł nazwać przyjacielem. Czas spędzał godzinami na medytacjach, próbach wejrzenia w przeszłość, przyszłość i teraźniejszość, spacerach po świątyni oraz dyskusjach filozoficznych z dawnym mistrzem, u którego odnajdywał prawdziwe ukojenie. Ostatecznie udało mu się pozbyć negatywnych emocji. Wojny Klonów (22-19 BBY) Kiedy oficjalnie wybuchły Wojny Klonów, miralukański Jedi dowodził m.in. w bitwach na Alpheridies (swojej kolebce), Kessel oraz w kilku mniej lub bardziej kluczowych kampaniach wojny. W wielu przypadkach dowodził poza linią frontu. Jego taktyki opierały się głównie na silnym wywiadzie oraz sabotażu kluczowych punktów w obronie wroga, aby potem zaatakować z pełną mocą. Rozkaz 66 (19 BBY) Konflikt pomiędzy Republiką a Separatystami chylił się ku końcowi. Iowath czuł to w Mocy. Wyczuł jednak coś jeszcze, coś bardzo złego: Cień powoli zaciskający się na galaktycznym państwie niczym pętla na szyi skazanego na śmierć. Zaniepokojony, medytował, by dotrzeć do źródła tego Cienia. Był w szoku, kiedy wreszcie tego dokonał. Wyczuł zdradę. Anakin Skywalker - a raczej Darth Vader - zdradził zakon na rzecz Sithów. I zniszczył świątynię. Iowath miał zamiar natychmiast wyruszyć w kierunku Coruscant (znajdował się wtedy w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach), lecz powstrzymał go przed tym komunikat nadawany przez Yodę i zaadresowany do ocalałych rycerzy. Miralukański Jedi udał się zatem na wygnanie na planetę Dantooine. Wygnanie (0 BBY-4 ABY) Mężczyzna przeżył całą Czystkę Jedi na Dantooine, gdzie znajdowały się starożytne ruiny Enklawy Jedi z czasów Wojny Domowej Jedi. Zadomowił się w owych ruinach i przeprowadził w nich kilka napraw, ażeby dach nie zwalił mu się na głowę w trakcie snu. Odizolował się od reszty świata, a jego jedynym przyjacielem był wiatr hulający w tętniących niegdyś życiem salach treningowych. W tym czasie odnalazł niezapisany holokron. Postanowił wykorzystać starożytne urządzenie: zaczął zapisywać w nim swoje przemyślenia oraz wiedzę z zakresu Mocy. Z czasem do wygnanego rycerza przybyła grupa młodych farmerów. Najmłodszy miał 12, a najstarszy - 16 lat. Słyszeli oni plotki o Iowacie (m.in. że jest zdziwaczałym mnichem, który w nocy odprawia jakieś dziwne rytuały) i chcieli znać prawdę na jego temat. Miraluka, wyczuwszy w nich wrażliwość na Moc, opowiedział im, że należał niegdyś do ważnego zakonu strażników pokoju, który został zniszczony od środka, co przeżyło naprawdę niewielu. Poruszona tą historią młodzież opuściła wkrótce Iowatha. Powrócili jednak następnego dnia, aby dalej go słuchać. Czuł się przy tym jak dobry dziadek, który zabawia swoje wnuki opowieściami przy ognisku. W końcu wygnaniec nabrał do nich zaufania i opowiedział im o rycerzach Jedi. Dodał, iż wyczuł w nich “to coś”. Zaproponowawszy im podstawowe szkolenie Jedi, uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, słysząc jednogłośną aprobatę młodzieży. Enklawa na Dantooine odzyskała część swojej dawnej świetności. Zakon Jedi Skywalkera (4-28 ABY) U schyłku czwartego roku po bitwie o Yavin, do Enklawy Jedi na Dantooine przybyła wiadomość: świątynia na Coruscant powróciła do życia. Przywrócił je syn Anakina Skywalkera - Luke. Słysząc tę wiadomość, Iowath oraz jego uczniowie wyruszyli do Potrójnego Zera, zostawiając Enklawę pod opieką droidów, które miały za zadanie pilnować jej przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami. Powróciwszy so swojego “domu”, Iowath oficjalnie został ogłoszony mistrzem Jedi i zaproszony w szeregi rady. Kontynuował przy tym swoje medytacje, prowadzenie dziennika oraz treningi dantooińskich młodzików. Został również z powrotem odesłany na Dantooine, aby strzec murów odnowionej Enklawy. W 18 roku ABY poznał młodą użytkowniczkę Mocy - Chissankę o imieniu Ahasi. Niebieskoskóra mieszkanka Csilli błyskawicznie uczyła się u jego boku technik Mocy i walki mieczem świetlnym, doganiając przy tym kolegów (Chissowie bardzo szybko dojrzewają). Masakra Jedi (28 ABY) W chwili pasowania najmłodszej padawanki Iowatha, Jedi zostali zaatakowani przez zakon Rycerzy Ren. Niewielu udało się przeżyć. Wśród ofiar znalazło się kilku jego uczniów oraz - co w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał - Ahasi. Iowath poświęcił się za nią. Rycerz, z którym walczył - niejaki Thot Ren - przebił go na wylot swoim mieczem świetnym, kradnąc przy tym broń miralukańskiego mistrza Jedi. Dziedzictwo Mistrz Iowath nie zginął całkowicie. Ciągłe medytacje i próby zrozumienia natury Mocy pozwoliły mu zespolić się z Nią. Dzięki temu nie tylko stał się potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, ale wciąż mógł jako tako nakierowywać swoich dawnych uczniów na dobrą ścieżkę. Również jego holokron przetrwał masakrę. Został on odzyskany i umieszczony w archiwach Enklawy na Dantooine. Osobowość Wiecznie cichy i stoicki Miraluka, jakim był mistrz Iowath, wydawał się być wzorem doskonałości Jedi. Sam jednak się taki nie czuł; w końcu duma prowadzi na Ciemną Stronę. W młodości miał kłopot z opanowaniem takich emocji jak smutek, strach czy gniew, lecz lata mijały i pod koniec życia wyzbył się ich niemal kompletnie. Niektórzy Jedi Nowego Zakonu określali go mianem “drugi Yoda”. Czas spędzał głównie na medytacjach, rozmowach, przeglądaniu zakonnych archiwów i tym podobnych aktywnościach. Kategoria:Era Republiki Galaktycznej Kategoria:Era upadku Republiki Kategoria:Era Imperium Kategoria:Era Nowej Republiki Kategoria:Era Najwyższego Porządku Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Miraluka Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Mistrzowie Jedi Kategoria:Rada Jedi